sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Laina Paramore
"You can either put down those Chaos Emeralds or you can run for your life. Or do both. More fun that way."-'''Laina Paramore' Laina Paramore is a female Hedgehog girl that originated on Anti-Mobius but was in fact a far more friendlier, kinder version of her Mobius counterpart Darka Marapore who treats Laina as a sister and vice versa. She and Darka were created by1feellikeamonsteron devaiantART. Laina was the first hero to glimpse Hamaveck the Hateful and fought him before being transported to Mobius during the fight. Afterwards, she aided G.U.N. and Sonic along with his friends to beat Hamaveck. She also managed to get through to Hamaveck's partner and fellow sharer of the body he inhabited, Alfred the Ancient to seperate himself from Hamaveck and help the others defeat him. Since the battle, Alfred and Laina have become lovers and are practically inseperable. History Laina was born on Anti-Mobius to a loving family she remembers little about. When Laina was three years old, her spirit made contact with the sustained Chaos Energy of her deceased Mobius counterpart Darka Marapore. This energy housed Darka's living concsiousness and the two quickly bonded, becoming sisters despite the fact Darka was just a voice in Laina's head at the time. A year after meeting Darka, Laina's family were attacked by an unknown assailant and brutally murdered in their beds. Laina survived and was stumbled apon by Mephiles the Dark who took her in as his daughter. Mephiles took her back to his own dark dimension where she was raised for half her life, gradually gaining a power which allowed Laina to control shadows which acted as her pets. Eventually, Mephiles took Laina back to her home world and began to train her to use her powers properly as well as enlisting the services of Espio in Mobius to help train her in hand to hand combat. Throughout Laina's life, she was plagued by a need to protect others and when she turned 14, attempted to set up a Freedom Fighters group based on the actual Mobius group. It was a disaster and ended up with her fighting crime on Anti-Mobius alone. This worked for a time but due to the crime ridden world she lived in, it was hardly effective. She did grow a heated rivalry with the Suppresion Squad and crossed them several times during her "crusade." Laina had often heard stories of the heroes of Mobius and longed for years to go there and fight alongside them. As she grew up however, she began to feel contrasting emotions for the group she'd never met. Although she felt admiration for them, she also felt a stinging sense of jealously and resentment for them. She felt that none of them knew what it was like to be alone and that all of them had the support of friendship and each other to keep going whereas Laina had never had that. This didn't impede the fact however that she very much wanted to leave her crime filled, corrupted world she inhabited and go to the far more peaceful world of Mobius. The Fight with Hamaveck One day, Laina was attempting to stop Scourge the Hedgehog and his goons from mugging a group of boys for a Chaos Emerald in their possession. Laina managed to subdue Scourge but was suddenly caught off guard by a black hedgehog naming himself Hamaveck. He easily managed to beat her down, laughing maniacally and stole the emerald before going off on a frenzy across Anti-Mobotropolis. Laina escaped with Scourge before he revealed that he had been working with Hamaveck to get the emerald. Furious, Laina questioned him and he replied by stating that he did it out of fear. Laina left Scourge on a rooftop then went to fight Hamaveck using her shadow powers as well as her favourite weapon, a giant sword only she can weild with the strength of fifteen men. Even with these at her disposal it was still a challenge to fight him. However, in the middle of the fight, a blast from Hamaveck's attacks caused a rift in the fabric of space time to open up very briefly and both Laina and he fell through it. The both of them landed inside the G.U.N. base on Mobius. Hamaveck blasted away the guards attempting to get close to him then teleported out the base. Shadow the Hedgehog was summoned to the base by the G.U.N. colonel after an unconscious Laina was taken to the dispensary and examined. The doctors and nurses in the medical bay were shocked to find Laina without a single wound on her body. She awoke healthy and cherpy but wanting answers. Shadow explained, to Laina's joy, that she was on Mobius, inside the G.U.N. base. Laina explained who she was and was requested to stay in the base for a few days and she agreed. Rouge the bat escorted her to a room, giving Laina a rather negative impression of the Freedom Fighters. While in her room, Laina was visited by a blonde furred fox naming himself Alfred. Curious and slightly taken by this stranger, Laina asked him what he was doing there and he told her to stay clear of Hamaveck and not get involved. He then left without another word. Taken a back by this visit, Laina went to the archives to research him with the help of another bright furred fox named Tails and found nothing. Over the next few days, Laina became acquianted with the other Freedom Fighters and began to feel slightly at odds with her surroundings. She was out of her comfort zone and was surrounded by people trying to be her friends rather than trying to kill her which was a new experience for her considering her upbringing in Anti-Mobius. She felt both happy and slightly frightened by her new surroundings. It also came to her and everyone's attention that Hamaveck was hunting down the Chaos Emeralds alongside a blonde fox. Although Laina recognized his description, she said nothing to the others. Sonic the hedgehog expressed worry over the Emerald being kept at the G.U.N. base and that security should be doubled. Laina asked to personally be put on patrol outside the containment room but Shadow refused, still considering her unfit for duty. Laina felt insulted by this and offered to fight him in the training room. He accepted and they met later that day. Laina demonstrated her superior fighting skills and managed to catch Shadow's surprise and got him down to the ground. Shadow then shocked her with his Chaos abilities and Laina attempted to block using her shadow powers only to use, to her and Shadow's surprise, a dark form of Chaos energy. While recovering from the shock of this, Hamaveck managed to infiltrate the G.U.N. base, slaughter the guards outside the Emerald containment room and steal the emerald. Laina immediately ran to the containment room to head off Hamaveck and finally beat him only to be defeated again by him and left unconscious, locked in the containment room while Hamaveck ransacked and destroyed half the base. After Laina returned to consciousness, she expressed guilt and anger at herself for letting Hamaveck escape and went to the clock tower on the top of the base. Sonic the Hedghog joined her and tried to consolodate her, saying it was anything but her fault that Hamaveck entered the base. Laina expressed her burning desire to defeat Hamaveck and also accidentaly confessed her previous meeting with Alfred though Sonic brushed it off. Over the next few days, Shadow trained Laina in how to control her Chaos ability by using basic levitation. After a week of training, Laina and a squadron of G.U.N. soldiers, including a majority of the Sonic gang, went out to a reported sighting area of Hamaveck and a confirmed location of a Chaos Emerald. The location was the Acorn Empire and the malitia of the area was already being destroyed by the time the gang got there. Laina, Sonic and Shadow went to the throneroom of Sally Acorn while the G.U.N. troops were attempting to regain control of the city. They found Sally unconscious and bruised with Hamaveck cluching an emerald. Shadow immediately went at him and fought Hamaveck furiously with Laina and Sonic only for him to dispatch them all with ease. However, Laina surprised him with a chaos blast and his image changed to Alfred's for a brief moment. Shocked, she was knocked back by a shot from Hamaveck as Sonic and Shadow took the emerald and left with Laina and Sally Acorn. After returning to the G.U.N. base with the emerald, the group immediately took it to the Space Colony ARK for safe keeping, considering no place on Mobius to be safe for it to be kept away from Hamaveck and Alfred. The whole group went with it to the ARK to provide a safe haven for them to plan their tactics. Laina meanwhile was questioning why Hamavveck's image shifted to Alfred's only for him to answer her question himself. He revealed that Hamaveck was an alternate personality that had stayed with him as long as he had remembered and also allowed Laina to glimpse the torture Alfred had gone through for uncountable years for just a second. One second was enough to horrify Laina and make her want to help Alfred even more. He refused, considering her help to be futile, and allowed Hamaveck to take presidence and wreck the ARK and steal the emerald. In a moment of desperation, Shadow and Sonic ordered the ARK to fire directly at Hamaveck against Laina's wishes, only for him to, astoundingly, direct the blast right back at the colony. In the ensuing destruction of the ARK, the group managed to reach escape pods which shot back to Mobius. With a confirmed 4 Chaos Emeralds in Hamaveck and Alfred's control, G.U.N. went to even more desperate measures to try and stop him, including calling on the assistance of Dr Eggman, only for him to fail in his efforts to stop them. Laina was entrusted with one of the remaining emeralds as Shadow trusted her enough to try and discover Alfred and Hamaveck's intentions with the emeralds and to try and persuade them to back down. Laina did as she was told, rather unwillingly, and tried to summon Alfred only for him not to show up. Worried, she told the group her information and asked about where the last emerald was. They refused to tell her considering how dangerous it would be if Hamaveck got his hands on it. Needing guidance, Laina consulted Darka for advice who told her to simply follow her heart and her instincts. Darka also admitted feeling an attraction towards Hamaveck and asked Laina to accept her feelings for Alfred. Later, Alfred appeared to Laina to negotiate the handling of the emerald she held. She told him she would hand it over to him on condition she wouldn't let Hamaveck use them. He told her he would think on it and allowed Hamaveck to take hold. However, instead of attacking her or trying to take the emerald, Hamaveck created a psychic link with her, claiming to have felt a presence similar to himself inside her (Darka). Searching Laina's mind for the source, Hamaveck came across Darka's presence and tempted her with thoughts of glory and freedom in the form of a life alongside him. Darka agreed and left Laina's mind and entered the body Hamaveck had created for her. Darka bidded Laina farewell and the two left to look for the second last emerald. To everyone's dismay, Hamaveck managed to track it to Angel Island and took it along with the Master emerald, leaving Knuckled beaten and broken by the alter where it once stood. After the Master Emerald was lost, G.U.N. began to go on the offensive and attempted to mobilize its troops to hunt down Hamaveck and Alfred. Fearing Alfred's safety, Laina desperately talked to the Freedom Fighters to try and get G.U.N. to hold off on attacking the duo. They refused as they stated it was their last option to save Mobius. Devastated that the group she wanted her whole life to be a part of weren't listening to her, Laina called Alfred and offered him the Emerald just so long as it wasn't used for Hamaveck's purposes. Alfred agreed and took the emerald only for him to shift his form to Hamaveck's who then used the emerald's power to morph himself into an enormous demonic shadow creature with Alfred chained in the centre. He then used the Chaos Emeralds to mount a very efficient assault on the Mobian population of Mobotropolis, wiping out the G.U.N. soldiers that were sent to take him down. The Freedom Fighters were sent to assist but they were defeated quite profoundly by Hamaveck's combined chaos powers and his mega form. In one final, last ditch hope, Laina made a heart felt plea to Alfred to get him to resist against Hamaveck, telling him openly that she loved him. Shocked and touched by this, Alfred finally regained an interest in the preservation of life and gained to will to resist Hamaveck's torture. He began to literally rip himself away from Hamaveck, causing himself and Hamaveck unendurable agony in the process and fell down with the seven Chaos Emeralds in his hands. Standing tall with Laina and the Freedom Fighters watching, Alfred used the emeralds to turn to his super form, an angelic shining version of himself with his two wings outstretched on his right side. He fought Hamaveck's enormous monstrosity head on and finally, deafeated him and it. Alfred then set about healing the damage he had caused by using his wings to emit a light that undid all of his and Hamaveck's wrong doing. Alfred then returned to his normal form where he embraced Laina and they shared their very first true kiss. Aftermath With the planet saved and the city returning to normal, Laina was given a G.U.N. award ceremony along with the Freedom Fighters but not Alfred. When Laina discovered that Alfred wasn't invited, she stormed out enraged and found Alfred on top of the Mobotropolis clocktower, contemplating what to do next. Laina sat next to him and told him about the unfairness G.U.N. had shown him. He told her he didn't care. Surprised by Alfred's lack of caring, Laina decided to get him to make friends with the other Freedom Fighters. The next day, Laina took Alfred to the G.U.N. base where the rest of the Freedom Fighters were celebrating. They responded to Alfred quite coldly, considering him to still be dangerous after nearly purposefully destroying the entire planet. Laina attempted to get them to give Alfred a second chance but the majority didn't trust him, with Alfred not really caring. One however, Amy Rose, agreed to spend a day with Alfred and Laina, showing them around the city and aquianting Alfred with the townspeople. During the tour, the majority of people recognized Alfred and responded to his presence with fear or hatred. After a shaky conflict with a mob of townspeople, the three went back to the G.U.N. base where Alfred was asked to leave Mobotropolis entirely. Laina was outraged at them but not as much as Alfred. He rammed the G.U.N. commander into the wall for suggesting he leave Laina for the sake of their paranoia but refrained from killing him on Laina's request. He refused to leave and went to his bunk room in the base. The next day, Laina made the Freedom Fighters apologize to Alfred who showed indifference and also told them that he understood why they treated him the way they did. In order for Alfred to learn how to make friends, Laina organized a day where Alfred spent time with each of the fighters individually and learnt about them. Alfred showed surprising curiousity about their lives and the Freedom Fighters began to open up to him. During the evening, the group went to Mina Mongoose's concert and Alfred became captivated by the music. Questioning this, Alfred responded to Laina by saying he had not heard music since Hamaveck had appeared in his mind. Having finally gotten Alfred to open up and make friends, Laina and the rest of the group had a proper celebration with Alfred joining in and enjoying himself for the first time in years. That night, Alfred went with Laina to her new home on Mobius which was actually Darka's childhood home. Laina explained her childhood fully to Alfred and opened up, crying in his arms. The two then shared a kiss and made love for the first time. Chaos Croc's Attack Not long after Hamaveck's assault on Mobotropolis, the robotic creature Chaos Croc (created by link) appeared in Mobius atop his floating fortress of Neo Robia, having left his own dead planet to find another to conquer. He immediately dispatched various battle ships to attack Mobotropolis and the rest of the planet and also began robotizing the population. Croc also came to personally oversee the operations in Mobotropolis and found to his surprise, alternate versions of the heroes from his own dimension fighting against his armies. He spotted Laina, whom he didn't recognize and personally robotized her. However due to Laina being incapable of being hypnotized by anyone except Darka, she proved immune to Croc's hypnosis and fought back against him. Furious she proved immune to his mind control, Croc attacked Laina viciously and tore out circuits in her chest. Alfred, enraged, knocked Croc back and picked up Laina and immediately flew to Angel Island to the Master Emerald to be healed and changed back to Mobian. He successfully made it to the island and changed her back and healed her wound but Knuckles the echidna started asking questions about what was going on across the sea in Mobotropolis. Before Alfred could answer, they saw Neo Robia home into view above them and attack the island with squadrons of small battleships. To Chaos Croc's surprise however, Eggman had sent his own fleet of battleships to dispatch with what he perceived to be a potential threat to his perfected view of a robotic kingdom under '''his '''rule, not Croc's. With G.U.N. chipping in with the assault on Neo Robia and Croc's forces distracted, Alfred realized the metallic island's origins must have been from another dimension of space and so, to get a better understanding of their enemy, he opened his own portal to it, using the Master Emerald to do so. He asked Laina to hold down the fort and protect the Emerald while he was gone and set off to Croc's home dimension. As Alfred searched Chaos Croc's home dimension, Laina fought with Knuckles the Echidna and G.U.N. against the two armies. After an hour, Alfred returned and fought against Chaos Croc while Laina went to fight Eggman. She managed to fight through his considerable defences and finally confronted him in his huge Egg-armor bot. Before she could deliver the final blow to him, she was suddenly teleported out of the flagship to the secret hideout of Darka Marapore and a seriously wounded Hamaveck. Laina's Enslavement Darka, being the only one who could, hypnotized Laina and forced her to retrieve the Chaos Emerald in G.U.N.'s possession. Laina obeyed and ransacked the main headquarters before obtaining the emerald and returning to Hamaveck and Darka. Afterward, Hamaveck ordered Darka to take Laina to the now Eggman occupied Neo Robia in order to retrieve the Chaos Emerald he had in his possession. Darka and Laina obeyed his orders and flew to the metal island. To their suprise, Eggman was prepared for them and managed to subdue them before dragging Darka away to get a mind control chip implanted into her mind while Laina was taken to a prison cell. As Darka had her freedom taken away from her, this had the consequence of breaking the hold she had over Laina who snapped back to herself and regained control of her body. Confused and unaware of where she was, Laina broke out her cell before realizing she was on Neo Robia and tried to escape. Darka however, now in Eggman's control, was ordered to attack her and did so, fighting Laina to the edge of the floating island before Hamaveck, aware of what was happening, established a mental link with Darka and broke the mind control chip in her brain, freeing her from Eggman's control. He did so too late unfortunately as Laina was pushed off of the island and fell down to the water below. Laina, tired out after her fight with Darka, couldn't summon her wings to fly herself to safety so plummeted downa and lost concsiousness mid way. Fortunately Alfred, who had been searching for Laina, flew past just in time to catch her and take her to shore. He left her in Shadow's protection before flying back to Neo Robia to find it being destroyed by Darka. When Laina woke up she was recovering in the G.U.N. medical bay. Realizing what she had done through camera footage shown to her by Sonic, Laina burst into tears of remorse over discovering this. Alfred comforted her, stating that nothing she did was her fault and that she should blame Darka rather than herself. Taking in what he said, Laina returned to her duties as a G.U.N. agent. The Army of Roses Although Laina was excluded for any responsibility for the crimes she had commited while hypnotized by Darka, Laina still felt guilty over what she had done. The news that Darka had escaped with another Chaos Emerald didn't help and she felt compelled to try and redeem herself. Alfred, feeling sympathy for her, tried to cheer her up by taking her on a trip around town only for it to be ruined by the failed science project of Eggman's: Tibleam and her Army of Roses. The armarda had apparently attacked the city as a reaction to Hamaveck, who Tibleam thought was working for G.U.N., attacking her base and stealing the Chaos Emerald in her possession. Tibleam's army attacked the city with the Freedom Fighters and G.U.N. putting up a formidable defense only to be defeated and driven back to the north half of Mobotropolis. Laina, seeing a chance to redeem herself, decided to infiltrate the Army of Roses as a double agent to take it down from the inside. She chose not to tell Alfred about this and went to the South side of Mobotropolis which was now designated as The Army of Roses' fortress. Laina went to the recruitment office to sign up and was spotted by Tibleam who immediately recognized her from the attack on the city and questioned her being there. Laina, thinking fast, told her that she had given up hope on G.U.N. never defeating the Army of Roses and decided to join them instead of fight them. Tibleam, deciding to give Laina a chance allowed her to join and personally escorted her to her dorm. To Laina's shock, she was sharing a room with Scourge the Hedgehog. Eager for answers she asked him what he was doing with tha Army of Roses to which he explained he was simply siding with whatever group would serve him the best. Already irritated by her company, Laina began her training under the Army of Roses. She was trained in new forms of combat as well as trained in how to fire the Army's weapons including how to use their tanks. She also got closer and closer with Tibleam and eventually was elevated to her right hand woman. One night however, Laina was visited in her room by Alfred who silently incapacitated Scourge and expressed his fury at the fact that she had left the base without even saying goodbye to him. Realizing her mistake, she desperately apologized to him but his anger got the better of him and he left simply stating that she would have to do better than that to get him to forgive her. Upset and heartbroken, Laina cried herself to sleep. The next day Laina was called to help Tibleam oversee a takeover operation of Eggman's fortress where Eggman himself had fled after his defeat on Neo Robia. Surprised to see G.U.N. actually attempt to defend the fortress, Laina stayed out of sight of the troops so they wouldn't get the wrong idea about her loyalties. After successfully taking the fortress and imprisoning Eggman, Laina returned to her quarters where a message from Alfred was waiting telling her that G.U.N. was going initiate an assault on the Army of Roses base with all the forces they had gathered together and that it would happen with or without her. Knowing what was coming, Laina prepared herself for the assault only to find Scourge asking questions about what she was doing. Deciding to give him a choice to come with her, Laina offered Scourge a chance to escape a life of running and to get protection from G.U.N. Scourge agreed and helped her get ready for the assault while secretly feeding information to Tibleam to save his own skin. As the assault was about to set off, Laina was called to Tibleam's office where she revealed she knew about Laina double crossing her. The whole building then shook as the assault began. Furious, Tibleam attacked Laina, viciously fighting her to the main hall of the base where G.U.N. sentries were fighting with the Army of Roses. Alfred arrived and helped Laina defeat Tibleam, taking her away to prison while she swore vengeance on Laina for betraying her. After the battle concluded, Laina begged Alfred to forgive her and he did so instantly, considering something as trivial as what she had done to not be worth their relationship. The two reconciled and went home. Personality Being raised by Mephiles the Dark had multiple effects on Laina. She loved him like a real father while acknowlodging his hand in certain villainous roles in the past and so treats him and other villains accordingly. She was raised with a certain set of principles which she never deviated from in her life with the exception of one or two times when a friend or loved one is involved. She refuses to give in when threatened and never allows her friends to get hurt even when it would benefit her to do so. Despite being raised by a considerably dark villain and harnessing shadows as her main weapon along with Dark Chaos Energy, Laina is kind, sensitive and generous. However, being raised a fighter, she often tries to hide it. She can get very aggressive and angry when provoked but this masks her sensitivity and soft side which most of the team thinks is very cute. Laina often acts like a tomboy and tries to be tough and wants people to know that she can take care of herself but often shrinks into a ball, quite literally, when these attempts are thwarted. However, she can get incredibly angry at anyone that tries to provoke her or harm the people she cares about. Laina cares very deeply for her friends yet finds it hard to make some straight away, partly because of her anonymity but mostly because she has spent most of her life away from others. These problems aside, when she makes friends, she clings onto them with everything she has and refuses to let go, especially with her love interest Alfred. Laina also has a habit of taking on other people's responsibilities instead of allowing them to sort it out themselves. She's willing to help out at all in any way she can but often ends up involentarily getting in the way instead, much to the other's disdain. She's a very selfless individual, willing to put everything on hold for the sake of helping a friend and getting them out of trouble. Her determination however is no more focused than it is on Alfred. Laina has stated that she now defines her existence through making Alfred happy and states that she couldn't live without him. How far she'd be willing to go for Alfred is alarming at times but her clumsiness has been shown to irritate him and others but they always end up forgiving her in the end. Due to Laina having grown up in Anti-Mobius, she has learnt to bottle her emotions very efficiently and can sometimes burst into very angry outbursts, sometimes causing her shadow pets to run rampid. Since meeting Alfred, Laina has learnt to control her emotions more often and express them in such a way that it doesn't endanger those around her. Powers and abilities Powers '''Shadow manipulation:'Since being raised inside Mephiles the dark's home dimension which is comprised of dark chaos energy, Laina has developed the ability to create and control shadows at will, making them form physical shapes in her hands as well as making the shadows manipulate other shadows, effecting the physical object it is teathered to. Laina has mastered this and uses it in such a way that she is even a match for Hamaveck's dark energies. Chaos Energy:'Being raised in Mephiles' dimension also caused Laina to develop Chaos powers which remained dorment inside her until her first encounter with Hamaveck who was stealing a Chaos Emerald which triggered a residual connection with her powers and the Emerald, allowing her access to her powers. Mephiles' constant use of Chaos Energy to maintain the dimension he inhabited exposed Laina to it and allowed it encode itself onto her d.n.a. Laina's use of Chaos energy is limited to say the least. She has never had proper training with it and finds it hard to control it, having been raised in a chaotic environment herself. However, after discovering her powers, she began having proper training with Shadow. Physical abilities Laina has been shown to be extremely agile and acrobatic, performing backflips, leaps and many other techniques all in one long perfect flow. She often utilizes this in battle and takes out her opponent far more quickly as a result. While learning how to be acrobatic and boystrous in battle, Laina has also learnt how to mask herself in battle, hiding in the shadows she creates and being silent and stealthy to pick off potential enemies stealthily. Due to her body being toned very throughougly, Laina is incredibly durable and can last in battle for hours, even managing to take on a horde of Chaos Croc's minions single handedly and holding her own very well. Her near flawless physical condition also means that she has the patience to wait for very long periods of time in her shadows before attacking and has mastered the utilization of putting fear in her adversary. Combat skills Laina was taught first hand by Espio the chameleon in hand to hand combat. She knows a wide variety of styles such as Judo, Kung Fu, Karate, Bare Knuckle Boxing, American kickboxing, Close Quarters Combat, Kendo, Ninjutsu, Ju Jutsu and many more. She has also been taught many sword fighting techniques which range from fencing to Shuangdao. Her experience in various known martial arts and swordsmanship styles are a rival even for Alfred's personal style and Hamaveck's manic style of fighting. Laina's preferred weapon however, is the use of a giant purple Axe Sword dubbed Claymore which it seems Laina is the only one capable of wielding. It mirrors that of Amy Rose's Piko Piko hammer yet is infinately more deadly Other '''Healing:'Laina has the power to heal her wounds and bruises almost instantly. It is unknown where this power originated but it is possible it came from Laina's connection to Darka, if one is wounded and the other isn't, the superior condition wins out. For example, if Laina is mortally wounded and on the verge of death, Darka will fall into the same condition but if Darka has a broken leg but Laina is in peak condition, Darka's leg will heal in next to no time. 'Wings:'Laina also possesses the ability to summon two razor tipped wings out her back which can be used in both fighting and flying. When Laina uses said wings however, she becomes far darker and more aggresive in battle. After spending more time away from her dark dimensional home however, Laina is capable of summoning beautiful purple feathered wings instead. Forms Crystal Chaos In Laina's main super form, Crystal Laina, she is impervious to most attacks, much like Sonic's with the added bonus that she has total mastery of her Shadow creatures as well. When she transforms, requiring the seven Chaos Emeralds to do so, Laina's fur glows bright purple and she is covered in a sparkling purple aura. The ends of her fur spines also become crystalized and her eyes turn bright green. Laina's wings also appear in her super form as a mixture of the purple feathers and razor tipped versions. These allow her perfect flight and can even use them to create strong winds to blow her opponents away. Laina can also use her Chaos Powers perfectly in this form and can rival even Shadow in terms of usage of this. The design of her super form is very influenced by Mephiles the Dark's crystal form and given she spent most of her life being raised by him, this design is hardly surprising. Gallery Laina com by 1feellikeamonster-d59a9mu-2.jpg|Laina's old look Lainasprite.png|Laina in sprite form. Done by SilverCelesticKaruno on deviantArt Colured robot laina by 1feellikeamonster-d59c9jx-2.jpg|Laina robotized Laina in the army of roses by 1feellikeamonster-d59vuti-1.jpg|Laina in the army of roses Because alfred lives by 1feellikeamonster-d3p6bkq-1.jpg|First kiss Laina got tired of walking by 1feellikeamonster-d3nenr1-2.jpg|Laina and Alfred Alfredxlaina by 1feellikeamonster-d5pho61-2.png|Alfred and Laina Sexxxyyyyy by 1feellikeamonster-d59oe2z-2.jpg|Laina and Darka being sexy My two ocs and the insantists by 1feellikeamonster-d58d6r7-2.jpg|Laina with the rest of the gang Family1 by 1feellikeamonster-d68unah-2.jpg|Laina with her family Babys by 1feellikeamonster-d68rwu6-2.jpg|Baby Laina with others Laina in the black knight by 1feellikeamonster-d69rng1-1.jpg|Laina in Sonic and the Black Knight Laina emblum by 1feellikeamonster-d6ofwpp.jpg|Laina's emblem Laina and Alfred.png|Alfred and Laina in pony form No mouth by 1feellikeamonster-d6rizou.jpg|Laina and Mephiles Merry xmas by 1feellikeamonster-d6uud8r.jpg|Alfred and Laina at christmas Happy 13th b day laina by 1feellikeamonster-d6wp7qg.jpg|Laina with her adopted parents Mephiles and Iblis Gender bender by 1feellikeamonster-d70ok72.jpeg|Male for Laina alfred the anceint.jpg|front cover to fan comic by 1feellikeamonster|link=http://1feellikeamonster.deviantart.com/art/Alfred-The-Anceint-436844995 Yes by 1feellikeamonster-d8ipji8.jpg Won t stay down for long by laina paramore-d9vctls.jpg Wedding day by 1feellikeamonster-d8g51gb.jpg We were sisters by 1feellikeamonster-d9qqsrp.jpg Wait i can explaine by 1feellikeamonster-d9qaf0j.jpg New laina by 1feellikeamonster-d8bcabc.jpg Legandery lovers by 1feellikeamonster-d8f85w0.jpg Laina paramore by 1feellikeamonster-d9q0c19.jpg Laina n amy come at us bro by 1feellikeamonster-d9qmr6c.jpg Laina got her dream job by laina paramore-d9vgu4b.jpg Laina then and now by 1feellikeamonster-d9qmazo.jpg I didnt come hear to give up by laina paramore-d9trflc.jpg Crystal choas cannon by 1feellikeamonster-d8cb1fv.jpg Cheers by laina paramore-d9r90s8.jpg Bruses and bite marks meme by 1feellikeamonster-d90cj4l.jpg Alfred n laina by laina paramore-d9vsuyo.jpg Theme Song(s) Main theme:Ignorance - Paramore Secondary theme:Silversun Pickups - Panic Switch Dark Theme: Feral Love - Chelsea Wolfe Alfred and Laina:Utada Hikaru - Sanctuary Alfred and Laina 2: Iris - Goo Goo Dolls Battle theme:Hero - All Insane Kids Laina Vs Hamaveck: The Beast at our Door - Groove Addicts Orchestral Theme: Icarus - Ivan Torrent Quotes *''"I'll always be there for you and the Freedom Fighters and I'll always be there to stop you Eggman!"'' *''"Surprise!" Before hitting Chaos croc with her hammer.'' *''"I hate know it alls." To Eggman. *"Claymore!!" Before dealing out her special move. *"''I know what you've done Alfred. I know you may never be able to forgive yourself. But, just so you know, the rest of us do. So maybe it's time to actually trying to do the same." *''"Oh great. Another evil Hedgehog." On meeting Hamaveck. *"Shadow, I understand its difficult to understand but Alfred really does want to die. He's so tired of life that he's prepared to end the universe just to do so. But you have to understand as well, he actually thinks he's doing us a favour by doing so."'' *''"And here was me thinking I couldn't meet anyone with an IQ with two digits more than mine." Laina on meeting Tails. *"'''CRYSTAL CHAOS!!" ''Before going into her super form. Category:Females Category:Hedgehogs Category:Good Category:Enhanced (Super Soldier) Category:Chaos Abilities